team_friendships_adventuresfandomcom-20200213-history
Team Friendship's Adventures of Trolls Holiday
Team Friendship's Adventures of Trolls Holiday is a Thomas & Friends/MLP:FIM/EG/Dreamworks Animation crossover special/short film. It appeared as part of a triple feature with ''Team Friendship's Adventures of Trolls'' and ''Team Friendship's Adventures of Trolls World Tour'' (hosted by Peter Griffin). Plot After Queen Poppy, Branch, and the Trolls took away Trollstice from Bergen Town after the events of the first film, the Bergens are left with no more holidays to even celebrate, since Chef and Creek's defeat. After receiving many cards from the Bergens, Poppy decides to give the Bergens some of the Trolls' holidays, to celebrate for the holiday season. The queen enlists her boyfriend, Branch (who is still acclimating to the idea of happiness and the Magic of Friendship), and the Snack Pack travel to Bergen Town, by a bus driven by Cloud Guy. After the trolls travel through a weird "wormhole", Poppy, Branch, our heroes and the Snack Pack arrive in Bergen town to give holidays to celebrate. Poppy, Branch, our heroes and the Snack Pack show Bridget and King Gristle their holidays but ends badly with tons of glitter, streamers, censored body parts, lights, swearing, etc. Bridget tries to stop the massive show of holidays, while not hurting Poppy's feelings. But the Queen ignores Bridget, and tries continuing to show the Bergens more, and more holidays. During the commotion, Branch mentions to Guy Diamond that this is the nicest "fight" he has ever seen. Queen Poppy is still talking about more holidays, when Bridget angrily snaps at Poppy to leave, and give the Bergens some space. Heartbroken and shocked by Bridget's words, Poppy breaks down in tears and leaves Bergen Town with Branch and her friends, in pursuit to catch up, to her. In the forest, Branch tells his friends to give him a minute, and Branch finds his girlfriend sitting alone, and where Poppy worries to Branch that she might have just lost Bridget, as a friend, forever. Then, Branch tries to cheer Poppy up by singing songs (but in a flirtatious way). While cleaning up the castle (the Trolls had made a massive mess, from their show of holidays), Bridget and Gristle start to regret, how hard they both were on Poppy and the Trolls. Bridget looks at Poppy's cards and realized that Poppy does care about the Bergens with all of her heart, and that the Bergens should be very grateful about, all the wonderful things that the Queen, has done for the Bergens. Back in the forest, Branch is still singing to Poppy, until Poppy stops him, realizing Branch was trying to teach her, is that she got so caught up trying to celebrate the holidays with the Bergens, that she wasn't even listening to Bridget. When Poppy and Branch return to Bergen town, by finding a trail of bubbles, the couple find the entire town is fully decorated, with Christmas decorations made by the Bergens. Poppy and Bridget apologize, about the fight they had, and they both make up for their actions, and Bridget tells Poppy that the holiday, wasn’t about the presents or glitter: It was about the Bergen’s friendship, with the trolls. After Poppy hugs Bridget, as a sign of their friendship, Branch finally learns to smile. Then, the Bergens and the Trolls all celebrate the holiday, also known as the holiday, now called is: Christmas. Together, while the trolls and Bergens ice - skate, the Troll Tree lit up by the Trolls's Hug Time bracelets. In the end, Mr. Dinkles is revealed as the story's narrator, until Biggie finds Mr. Dinkles. Biggie walks off with his pet worm, wondering who gave him a cobpipe. Trivia * are guest starring in this film. * In this whole short film, (except ) are the size of the Trolls. * Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, are only mentioned in this film. * References from ''Team Friendship and Olaf's Frozen Adventure'' are made in this short film. * This short film featured a new version of the song "" from . * will be the end credits songs for the triple feature with this film and . * The storyline continues in the series ''Team Friendship's Adventures of Trolls: The Beat Goes On''. Transcript * ''Team Friendship's Adventures of Trolls Holiday/Transcript'' Category:Thomas & Friends/MLP:FIM/EG/Dreamworks crossovers‏‎ Category:Christmas